<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Chronic Tonic [Podfic] by BrickGrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487622">Electric Chronic Tonic [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass'>BrickGrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU kind of, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, MT!Prompto, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Harm, Sleep Paralysis, its pre-slash, prompto is a pizza boy, promtis is minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs. It just bubbles out of him. He’s split open in his own empty lifeless kitchen, and his best friend in the world, his only real friend is texting him like he’s a normal human. Like he couldn’t possibly be a monster in human skin.<br/>He can’t think of a reply. He just drags himself upstairs, digs through the medicine cabinet for a bandage, and then crawls into bed feeling the way he is: taped together, weak, ugly.</p><p>Prompto was almost five when he was rescued from the lab. Lucky for him, he doesn't remember any of his early childhood. Scratch that. <em>Didn't</em> remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Chronic Tonic [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700911">Electric Chronic Tonic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltslimes/pseuds/saltslimes">saltslimes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h5>Downloads</h5>
<ul>
  <li>
<a href="https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Electric_Chronic_Tonic.mp3">MP3</a> | 29MB | 00:45:17</li>
</ul>
<h5>Streaming</h5>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Electric_Chronic_Tonic.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAA it's been like a year since I recorded something!!!!! I missed this hobby so much!!!!! I'm so glad my voice has dropped enough that I'm comfy doing this again :D</p><p>Also this fic. wow. <em>WOW</em>. Sometimes it's nice to read out some rlly well written sad shit in your sad person voice for that sweet sweet catharsis dhfjbdsh.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>